Solo cuando te sueño
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Frieda Reiss no es de las que se dedican a soñar despierta ni romper las reglas bajo ninguna circunstancia pero una recurrente visión hace que desafíe todo protocolo para estar lo mas cerca posible de aquello que no la deja dormir por las noches


Attack on no songfic— canción "you make me feel brand new" de Simply Red

Personaje asignado : Frieda Reiss

Sólo cuando te sueño

La sala del trono era levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, dejando entrever su magnificencia y amplitud; sorprendiendo a cualquier plebeyo que nunca hubiera tenido el placer de conocer dicho lugar, o incluso, el castillo. Pero para una chica quien sabe, iba a ser reina dentro de poco, no la inmutaba en lo absoluto.

Hacía tiempo que las cartas se habían echado sobre la mesa, y se eligió a quién sería la sucesora de Uri Reiss para heredar, no sólo el título, sino también el poder que conllevaba mantener la paz dentro de los muros .

Caminaba sigilosa en medio de la noche, descalza como si nada. Llegó hasta la sala del trono mirando a su alrededor para proceder a abrir las puertas con sonoros chirridos, aunque poco le importaban las reglas. Se adentró apresurada, y cuando por fin pudo tener ante sus ojos el trono, comenzó a entonar con una melodiosa voz aquella canción que hace rato sonaba en su mente.

¿De dónde había salido esa imagen que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño por las noches? Era un joven alto de pelo rubio, ojos ámbar y voz profunda lo que la mantenía despierta y la hacía venir desde su habitación hasta ese lugar por el simple motivo que, la primera vez que soñó con el susodicho, el escenario donde tomó lugar el sueño era justo en esa sala donde su tío se sentaba, y en dónde se preparaban de vez en cuando unos banquetes familiares con manjares exquisitos para deleite de todos.

Pero nuevamente hoy, cuando se fue a la hora usual de siempre a la cama, volvió a tener ese sueño con él: Ese joven de quien no sabe el nombre, y si éste se lo repite constantemente, entonces nunca es capaz de recordarlo.

Avanzó hacia la mitad de la sala y colocó sus brazos como lo haría al bailar con una pareja; dando un paso hacia delante con el pie derecho apoyando el peso de su cuerpo con el izquierdo empezó el vals que tanto le habían enseñado desde pequeña las institutrices sin dejar de pensar al joven de cabello rubio que aparecía en sus sueños todas las noches.

Ésta era, sin duda, una de las pocas veces en que se permitía soñar despierta actuando como una joven de su edad; enamorada, por así decirlo, ya que nunca antes había considerado la idea. Y no precisamente por falta de pretendientes, sino porque hasta ahora, no había conocido a nadie de su interés.

Pocas veces como esta se dejaba llevar quebrando las reglas, ¿qué pensarían de ella si la vieran taciturna bailando sola? De seguro dirían que habría perdido la cabeza, o simplemente estaba delirando. Pero Frieda sabía que tenía que aprovechar ahora que todavía no era la reina para darse estos gustos y soñar libremente, porque cuando le tocara la responsabilidad de cargar con un reino a sus espaldas, ella no podría seguir siendo la misma de ahora.

Contaba en su cabeza los pasos mientras utilizaba todo el espacio del salón sin dejar la postura de los brazos a la altura del hombro simulando que estaba con él; sonreía de manera tonta como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso, para luego volver a su rostro sereno sin dejar de mover su cuerpo al son de esa canción que recordaba en su sueño y, por alguna razón, la melodía hizo que añorase algo que nunca había tenido, que hasta ahora le era ajeno pues no pensó en ser esa persona que se enamora o piensa en un chico.

Esusted muy guapo , ¿no le parece que nos hemos visto antes? — decía en voz alta como si la persona con la que soñaba estuviera frente a ella. Por supuesto que se inventaba los diálogos que el otro le respondía sin dejar de mover los pies.

Siguió con su baile por un rato más, y no fue sino hasta que cierto carraspeo la detuvo, poniéndole alerta en busca de intrusos a su alrededor; hasta que una voz apacible le tomó por sorpresa, causándole un gran susto.

—Tío Uri — dijo sorprendida y a la vez aliviada de que fuera él y no un guardia quien estuviera presenciando la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

El hombre, mucho más bajo que ella con pelo rubio cenizo, y de apariencia demacrada debido al peso del poder que llevaba; sonrió cómplice de lo que acababa de presenciar, pues no había nada de malo en soñar despierto de vez en cuando .

Me alegra saber que estás muy bien, y que no te ha pasado nada, pero estas no son horas de andar fuera de la cama— le dedicó una ligera sonrisa que la joven devolvió, sabiendo que no estaba en problemas.

Perdóneme tío, sólo quise venir acá a reflexionar por mi misma — hizo una ligera reverencia por respeto a quien todavía llevaba el título de eminencia real.

Así que hablando sola , ¿con quién tienes el placer de bailar dicho vals?

Ante esa pregunta la aludida se sonrojó, incapaz de contarle el sueño donde bailaba con un joven del cual se había enamorado, que probablemente no existía, y de ser así vivía muy lejos o nunca lo vería; aún cuando podría ser cualquier joven de las murallas.

El rey no se inmutó ante el silencio ni el sonrojo de la joven, así que prosiguió a darse media vuelta para marcharse; no sin antes advertirle a Frieda que debía ser más cuidadosa o sino los guardias intervendrían la próxima vez.

Pero yo soy la futura reina , ¡no deberían de decirme que hacer!— exclamó cuando el rey cruzaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en el corredor secreto que llevaba a sus aposentos, dejándola sola hablando con una pared.

Otra vez aquel sueño donde estaba con un joven de pelo muy claro que bailaba con ella, mirándola con mucha adoración; y de nuevo esa suave melodía que adornaba el entorno la hacía suspirar, pensando que nunca acabaría por saberse satisfecha al tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez .

Empezaba siempre con un baile donde ella se encontraba ataviada en un hermoso vestido celeste con joyas bordadas en el mismo, su tiara de diamantes y zafiros; y una bandana roja que iba de su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo a la altura de la cintura, adornado con broches de oro lo cual indicaba su status como miembro de la familia real. Todos en la corte bailaban, y ella estaba en lo más arriba de los escalones observando a las personas.

De pronto, divisaba en medio de la multitud a un muchacho que osaba romper el protocolo; pues era bien sabido que hasta que la reina no bajara los escalones por decisión propia, nadie podía subir a pedirle un baile a menos que ella así lo quisiera. Se fijó de inmediato en su traje formal de gala, todo negro a excepción de la camisa blanca como contraste; sus gafas redondas, su muy claro cabello, y su rostro liso indicando que aún no era un hombre al que le creciera la barba, pero que se veía bien parecido.

Cuando llegó hasta ella hizo una reverencia, presentándose y expresando lo mucho que le gustaría que le concediera un baile, a lo que la joven reina se negó rotundamente sin pestañear .

—Entiendo, Su Majestad —dijo el joven avergonzado ante tal rechazo con la multitud que había observando la escena expectantes.

—Espero que siga disfrutando de la velada a pesar de mi negativa —le guiñó un ojo, a lo que el joven respondió con una reverencia para bajar los escalones, cuando la voz de la joven reina lo detuvo.

—Espera un momento —alzó su brazo derecho para indicar a los músicos que siguieran tocando y que todos volvieran a bailar como antes; mientras el joven quien había tenido la osadía de invitar a la reina, se encontraba a su lado a la expectativa de lo que ésta haría a continuación.

Sino le molesta que le pregunte Su Majestad, ¿para qué me retiene a su lado si acaba de negarme un baile?

—Es que hace mucho tiempo que no bailo, y aunque estaba dispuesta a bajar a elegir pareja, me gustó que fuera usted tan atrevido para buscarme y pedírmelo personalmente.— Dijo en respuesta a la pregunta de él, no sin antes voltear nuevamente a mirarlo detenidamente.

Ante esas palabras, el joven de nombre Zeke Jaeger se animó aún más, sorprendido por la forma en que la reina se manejaba en la corte para con los invitados y súbditos. Aquello le dio más esperanza.

—¿Entonces, en algún momento usted cederá a la petición de bailar conmigo?

—Tal vez— fue su respuesta.

Justo en ese momento la música más alegre que estaban tocando había terminado, y todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos disfrutando de aquel momento de gozo .

Uno de los músicos que tocaba el arpa comenzó a entonar una melodía mucho más lenta, suave, romántica; haciendo el ambiente mucho más ameno para gusto de algunos y del desagrado de otros quienes sólo querían canciones alegres y, no contentos con el cambio, fueron a las mesas en busca de pan y vino. Pero para Frieda Reiss aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para salir a bailar, y qué mejor compañía que el muchacho que había osado romper el protocolo de invitarla primero.

Se volvió a buscarlo con la mirada para cerciorarse que no se había ido de su lado, temiendo que desapareciera por arte de magia como si fuera una ilusión. Pero él estaba justo ahí tras de ella expectante con una sonrisa como si ya supiera lo que iba a hacer.

Apenas conociéndose y estaba dispuesta a ser ella misma quien tomara la iniciativa de invitarlo pero se contuvo, pues algo dentro de su subconsciente le impidió salirse de su rol de reina anfitriona. Entonces, Zeke le extendió la mano como gesto de invitarla a bailar una vez más mientras pronunciaba formalmente las palabras.

—Por supuesto —aceptó el gesto tomando la mano de su ahora compañero de baile mientras bajaban las escaleras de forma ceremoniosa, y se colocaba en posición en medio la sala.

Sabía que todos en aquel enorme salón la observaban, pero eso no impidió que se perdiera en los ojos de quien estaba frente a ella y observara con mayor detalle lo hermoso que se veía. Si antes le parecía atractivo ahora no podía dejar de apreciar sus facciones: su profunda voz, su manzana de Adán, y sus fuertes brazos los cuales, al sentirlos por la cercanía de la posición de sus cuerpos, le provocaron unos arrebatos que tuvo que controlar por estar en público, y recordarse a sí misma que ella era la reina y que debía dar el ejemplo.

Zeke por su parte no se quedaba atrás observando el hermoso rostro de la joven mujer frente a él: la nariz respingada, sus finos labios rosa los cuales provocaba besarlos; sus asombrosos ojos azules y sus largas pestañas, lo cual lo mantenía hipnotizado mientras sus cuerpos se desplazaban como uno a lo largo y ancho del salón, dejándose llevar por la música indiferentes al tiempo, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

No se dieron cuenta cuando terminó la canción, y tampoco el cuando sus cuerpos se separaron. Sólo una sensación de vacío, y el ruido de la multitud en esa sala devolviéndolos de golpe a la realidad cuando sonó una campanilla agitada por la mano de un sirviente anunciando la hora del gran banquete.

Debo ir con mis hermanos —dijo apenada como si quisiera disculparse por romper la magia del momento.

Fue un placer bailar con usted, Su Majestad — le besó la mano haciendo sonrojar a la monarca quien no quería irse ya que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio. Ahora le dolía separarse aun cuando no estaba segura del porqué, sin sospechar que quien estaba frente a ella compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Más tarde luego de hablar con su hermano durante la comida, se fue desconsolada a su alcoba pensando en ese joven con quien había bailado y cuyo nombre tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero que no pronunciaba por miedo a que fuera en vano, ya que quería que apareciera apenas lo nombrase aun cuando era más que imposible pues de hacerlo, ambos estarían metidos en problemas.

No se dio cuenta de una presencia tras ella que observaba cauteloso detrás de las puertas de su alcoba, temiendo romper la visión que tenía frente a él. Pero Frieda, muy perspicaz, se giró al oír el ruido de una taza de té cayendo al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Supuso que se trataba de algún sirviente que en medio de la prisa por los preparativos de la ceremonia no le dio tiempo de arreglar correctamente su colección de tazas y al dejarlo mal arreglado estas se cayeron al suelo.

Eso no impidió que pensara mal pues sentía una presencia justo atrás de ella.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Escuchó cómo la dulce voz de la joven cambiaba a la de una más autoritaria, mientras avanzaba con cautela esperando al acecho.

Frieda ya estaba justo en el marco donde la puerta estaba semi abierta preparada para lo peor; y justo cuando creyó que se encontraría con algún intruso al ejercer presión sobre la misma para golpear a quien quiera que estuviera tras ella, la luz del día le pegó en los ojos haciendo que los abriera completamente, asaltada por la sensación de suspenso y enojo. Jadeaba al recordar el sueño y el giro tan inesperado que le provocó.

Estaba enojada por no poder ver a Zeke de nuevo en sueños. Ya sabía su nombre, lo había recordado; y lo segundo es que quien fuera que estuviera esa noche en la alcoba espiándola pagaría caro por el susto, pues la idea de saberse observada le parecía aterrador.

Esperaba que quien fuera esa persona, Zeke estuviera con ella para protegerla, aún cuando sabía que eso era imposible.

Eso le recordaba que el joven con el que ha estado soñando todas las noches probablemente estaba allá afuera esperándola o eso quería creer, pero las obligaciones como futura reina no la dejaban. Odiaba no poder quedarse a vivir en el sueño y volver a bailar ese vals de nuevo, por lo que se levantó desanimada esperando una vez más a que la noche viniera de nuevo tan pronto fuera posible para volver a soñar con él.


End file.
